Golden World
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Golden World is a VRCCG (Virtual Reality Collectible Card Game) that allows you to collect cards and use them against their enemies or monsters. A man named Thomas Grapes is one of the players and his character name is Shelby. And he is one of 20,000 Beta Testers. What'll happen when everyone that logs into the game gets trapped inside and can't leave, even if they beat the game?
1. Trapped

In the universe of Golden World, there are a total of 200,000 people signed in currently. Shelby was at the main vendor and said, "How you doing today?"

The vendor answered, "It seems that everyone is starting to appear."

Shelby heard that and said, "Then let's make this quick then."

The vendor smiled and said, "You came for the Legendary of the Day, correct?"

Shelby answered, "Yep."

He put the Gold on the counter and then the vendor handed him the Legendary of the Day and said, "There you go."

Shelby put it away and said, "Thank you."

The vendor said, "No problem. Nice doing business with you."

Shelby disappeared and appeared in the middle of the group and said, "Just in time, too."

Every one of the 200,000 players appeared and then asked, "What is going on here? Why aren't we capable of logging out? What is this? This isn't Sword Art Online."

Shelby sighed and said, "Of course it isn't. It seems that the Administrator of the game is keeping us in here just like Sword Art Online."

The Administrator started to appear and then everyone asked, "What is that? It looks like blood."

Shelby said, "Not again."

Everyone heard that and asked, "What's wrong?"

Shelby answered, "It's the Administrator. Why again? This is going to be my second time getting stuck in a goddamn game."

Everyone heard that and then said, "You were one of the survivors of Sword Art Online."

Shelby answered, "Yes I was."

The Administrator appeared and said, "Welcome to Golden World. Right now, you are at the very beginning of the game. Some of you might be wondering why you are trapped inside of this game. OK, all of you might be wondering why. Well, it's a simple test, that's all. And you Sword Art Online survivor will regret this."

Shelby said, "Oh, is that so?"

The Administrator said, "There is no error in your Nerve Gear. I just trapped you in here for eternity. If you can defeat the final boss, you may go back to the real world. You already know what happens when you die, right survivor?"

They looked at him and Shelby asked, "Why are you making me remember my past dammit?"

He answered, "You don't need to know that. Anyone in your house turns your Nerve Gear off, you will die. You die in this game, you will die in the real world. Death is imminent."

Shelby yelled, "Who are you?"

Everyone heard that and then the vendor said, "Hm, he seems to be pissed."

The Administrator said, "Calm down, survivor. Let's just say that I'm your former enemy."

Everyone heard that and then Shelby was about to take out his card, but then stopped himself from attacking him and the Administrator said, "Smart move. If you did attack me, I would have killed you with an instant and you will no longer exist in the real world."

Everyone heard that and Shelby said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Everyone looked at Shelby and Shelby walked toward a wall and headbutted it and roared and said, "I'm going to find you and kill you."

He said, "I'll be looking forward to it. That is all. Enjoy your new lives in this game."

Shelby grinned and walked away with anger and the vendor saw that and then George grabbed his arm and asked, "Are you ok?"

Shelby answered, "No, I'm not ok. I'm trapped in another game yet again. This is bullshit."

George said, "Hell, if you need anything, just ask me man. I'm George, by the way."

Shelby said, "I'm Shelby. You a Beta Tester?"

George answered, "Yes. But I don't think that I'm as good as you."

Shelby laughed and said, "Follow me. We're going to rest for the day and tomorrow we're going to clear the boss room."

George said, "Understood."

They walked to an inn and then said, "A room for two."

The innkeeper asked, "Are you two lovers?"

Shelby answered, "Nah, we're just new friends. Because we're trapped in this world now."

The innkeeper said, "Go on. Room 205."

They said, "Thank you."

Shelby paid her and said, "That's just for one night."

The innkeeper said, "Alright."

They walked up the stairs and then walked down the narrow hallways of the building. They appeared in front of Room 205 and then George opened the door and then Shelby laid down and then George said, "We should get a good night sleep."

Shelby said, "I know."

They closed their eyes and then 50 minutes later, Shelby opened his eyes and opened his menu and put his cards into his storage box and then closed it and closed his eyes and smiled and the next morning back in the real world, Kirigaya Kazuto knocked on Thomas' door and waited. His younger sister opened the door with tears in her eyes and Kirigaya asked, "What's wrong Chelsea?"

Chelsea Grapes answered, "Thomas is trapped in another game."

Kirigaya heard that and asked, "Do you really mean it? That he's actually trapped inside of another game."

Chelsea answered, "Yes. He sent a message through the Nerve Gear."

Kirigaya said, "My god."

Chelsea said, "It said 'Don't try to get me out of here. This game is more dangerous than Sword Art Online. This Administrator will kill anyone when he wants to. I don't plan on dying in this game. So bring me to the hospital. I love you, Chelsea. And I'm sorry.' That is what he sent to me."

Kirigaya asked, "Where is he?"

Chelsea answered, "In his room. I called the hospital just about 10 minutes ago. They should be here in about 5 minutes."

Kirigaya asked, "What game is he playing?"

Chelsea answered, "Golden World. It's a VRCCG."

Kirigaya said, "A Virtual Reality Collectible Card Game."

Chelsea said, "Yes, brother is interested in that stuff. He loves collecting the cards."

Kirigaya asked, "Do you mind if I see him before he leaves?"

Chelsea answered, "Go ahead. He would like to see you."

Kirigaya walked toward his room and then Chelsea said, "Huh."

Kirigaya asked, "What's wrong?"

Chelsea answered, "Look at the news. He's got a tv in his room."

Kirigaya turned the tv on and then the reporter said, "Yesterday, the release of Golden World went wrong, just like Sword Art Online. But this time, we got a report from the Grapes Family that there are a total of 200,000 players trapped inside and her brother, Thomas Grapes is trapped inside. He is also one of the survivors of Sword Art Online. But somehow, Thomas' sister got info that this game is a lot more dangerous than Sword Art Online. So do not unplug the Nerve Gear. You will kill them."

Kirigaya heard that and the medics appeared and then rang the doorbell and Chelsea appeared and opened the door and said, "You are the medics, correct?"

They answered, "Yes. The player."

Chelsea said, "Thomas is back there."

They heard that and said, "As in the survivor."

Chelsea answered, "Yes."

They charged forward and then appeared in his room and put him on the stretcher and asked, "How bad is it?"

Kirigaya answered, "2000 times worse than Sword Art Online."

They heard that and grinned and then Kirigaya said, "Golden World, huh. I need to go."

Chelsea said, "Kirigaya, don't leave me alone."

Kirigaya smiled and said, "Follow me then. Medics, please take care of Thomas for us."

They said, "We understand."

Kirigaya took her to Dicey Cafe and said, "Welcome to our hideout, where we survivors of SAO hang out."

Chelsea heard that and then Kirigaya opened the door and they walked in and then Asuna Yuuki asked, "How was your visit with, Thomas?"

Chelsea started crying again and Kirigaya said, "Please don't cry."

Asuna asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Kirigaya said, "Turn the news on."

Andrew Gilbert Mills heard that and did and then the reporter said, "Yesterday, the release of Golden World went wrong, just like Sword Art Online. But this time, we got a report from the Grapes Family that there are a total of 200,000 players trapped inside and her brother, Thomas Grapes is trapped inside. He is also one of the survivors of Sword Art Online. But somehow, Thomas' sister got info that this game is a lot more dangerous than Sword Art Online. So do not unplug the Nerve Gear. You will kill them."

Andrew said, "My god. 200,000 people are trapped in the game."

Asuna said, "And Thomas is one of them. I'm so sorry, Chelsea."

Chelsea looked at Kirigaya and held his shirt and Kirigaya smiled and said, "Why don't you stay here for awhile?"

Everyone agreed and then Andrew said, "But Golden World was going to be a top seller. Why would the Administrator give that up?"

Kirigaya answered, "He was a survivor of SAO like us. And all we know is that whoever this person is despises him. And knew that he loved card games. So he created a card game to bring him into the world and kill him."

Asuna said, "I don't believe it. Who would want to kill him? He's such a good man."

Kirigaya said, "Well, he is one of the Beta Testers, like me. He gets every VR game before it comes out. He works for each company to give feedback. Just like me. This ain't looking good. It's 2000 times worse then SAO."

Chelsea asked, "Is there anything that we can do?"

Kirigaya heard that and Chelsea said, "If Thomas sent us messages from inside the game. Can't we send messages to him as well?"

Kirigaya answered, "No. Not possible. We can't interfere with the Nerve Gear. It will kill him."

Andrew heard that and then said, "This is screwed up."

Asuna nodded and Chelsea said, "So there is nothing that we can do."

Kirigaya said, "I'm afraid not. We just need to have faith in him."

Andrew said, "It might take him awhile to complete the game. The world is massive. Wait no, the universe is massive. It's more than one world. We might be waiting a long time."

Chelsea sighed and said, "But at least that message saved lives."

Kirigaya said, "See, you helped out."

Chelsea heard that and said, "I did?"

Asuna answered, "Yes. You gave information to whomever and the news reported it out there so no one would have to die."

Chelsea smiled and then Kirigaya patted her head and said, "Don't worry, knowing Thomas, he'll be fine."

Chelsea started purring like a cat and then Kirigaya screeched and asked, "Are you a damn cat?"

Everyone laughed and then back in the game. Shelby woke up and saw George looking through his stuff and then said, "You are looking for my cards."

George heard that and looked at him and started running away and Shelby said, "Running away was a smart move."

He walked out of his room and handed her the keys to room 205 and said, "Here you go."

She said, "Thank you."

Shelby walked away and said, "To the meeting."


	2. Death of the First Player

Shelby walked to the vendor and the vendor said, "You are back after that mental break down."

Shelby said, "Yes, Legendary of the Day, please."

The vendor smiled and Shelby put the Gold on the counter and the vendor took it out and put it in front of him and said, "There you go."

Shelby smiled and said, "Nice."

The vendor said, "Enjoy."

Shelby said, "I will. You enjoy as well."

The vendor said, "I will as well."

Shelby smiled and then the vendor said, "Now, where is that friend of yours?"

Shelby answered, "He's not a friend. He was just using me for my cards."

The vendor laughed and asked, "Does he have your cards?"

Shelby answered, "Hell no."

The vendor smiled and then Shelby said, "I gotta go. Talk to you later."

The vendor said, "Alright."

Shelby took off and about 500 players appeared to the meeting and George saw Shelby and screeched and the hooded player saw that and asked, "What are you scared of?"

George pointed at Shelby and Shelby said, "Don't point at me."

George screeched and then the leader of the meeting said, "Everyone, I am Yoshi. If you read the manual in your inventory, we could learn about all of the bosses."

Shelby looked at him and sighed and The hooded player heard that and asked, "What do you think?"

Shelby answered, "The world ended as soon as we entered this game."

The hooded player sighed and said, "You are useless."

Shelby smiled and said, "But this is going to be one hell of a journey."

The hooded player heard that and then Yoshi said, "In the manual, the first boss would be Cycorat, the Hammerhead. His maid attack is Oblivion. That is an attack where invisible light waves fly toward us."

Everyone asked, "How do you know that?"

Yoshi answered, "It says it in the manual."

They heard that and said, "Oh you are right."

Shelby sighed and said, "These guys are useless."

The hooded player said, "Just like you."

Shelby smiled and then checked his storage and saw his cards and put them back into his inventory and then said, "There we go."

The hooded player asked, "What are you so happy about?"

Shelby answered, "The man that is scared of me tried stealing my cards last night. So I hid them in my storage device for the night, knowing that he'd try something."

The hooded player said, "Oh, people sure are evil."

Shelby said, "Let's see what they are going to do."

A player asked, "What do you intend to do, Yoshi?"

Yoshi answered, "Split up into teams. And when I give the command, you attack, defend, or fall back."

Shelby heard that and the hooded player asked, "What do you think of him as a leader?"

Shelby answered, "We're screwed. Kirito was better than this shit."

The hooded player smiled and then Yoshi said, "Get your team ready. We move in two hours."

Everyone agreed and then Shelby stood up and walked away and Yoshi saw that and the hooded player looked at him and Yoshi asked, "Where are you going?"

Shelby answered, "I already have my teammate. Am I right, hooded player?"

The hooded player said, "Yep."

Yoshi asked, "Is that all that you want?"

Shelby answered, "Yes. She'll do just fine. Plus, I like working with less numbers."

Yoshi heard that and said, "I see."

Shelby said, "See you in 2 hours."

Everyone heard that and then Shelby walked to the fountain and sat there for awhile and the hooded player appeared and asked, "Why are you always sad?"

Shelby answered, "My sister is probably crying right now. I don't like to see her unhappy."

The hooded player said, "You'll make it through this and make it back to her. I guarantee you that."

Shelby said, "Oh, I'll survive. No matter how long it takes. I will survive."

An attack appeared and then hit his leg and Shelby felt that and grinned and asked, "What are you doing?"

George answered, "I'm going to kill you."

Shelby asked, "Why?"

George answered, "I can't tell you that."

The hooded player looked at him and then Shelby sat there and George said, "Ultimate Slash."

Shelby heard that and said, "Oh."

He jumped off of the bench and punched George in the face and he collapsed and then stopped moving and Shelby looked at his HP and said, "You really are weak."

The hooded player said, "We need him for the boss."

Shelby said, "No we don't. Just trust me. And I'm a solo player. So after this, I'll be leaving."

The hooded player heard that and said, "You can't be serious."

Shelby said, "I am."

The hooded player said, "Oh, it's almost time."

Shelby sighed and said, "And I was trying to have peace and quiet. Let's go."

The two of them walked back to the team and then Shelby saw them and Yoshi asked, "Are you two ready?"

Shelby answered, "Yes."

The hooded player answered, "Yes we are."

Yoshi said, "Let's move then."

They started walking to the first Dungeon and then as soon as they got there, everyone was out of breath except for Yoshi, the hooded player and Shelby. Yoshi said, "The boss is just behind this wall everyone. Let's go."

Shelby said, "We should wait. You'll kill them if you let them fight like this."

Yoshi looked at them and then one of them said, "He's right. We're out of breath. There were too many damn stairs to get here."

Another said, "There were a lot of enemies, too. So give us a break."

Yoshi looked at Shelby and grinned and said, "Alright. George, where are you?"

The hooded player looked at Shelby and Shelby answered, "He was too scared to join us. He ran."

Yoshi said, "That wimp. Alright, then I'll need a new second in command."

Everyone pointed at Shelby and Shelby asked, "Why me?"

They answered, "You saved us from going in there and you have a way with words."

Shelby sighed and said, "Shit."

Yoshi said, "We'll take an hour break."

Everyone said, "Thank you lord."

While they were in the Dungeon, the Administrator, Wyoming appeared by the fountain where George was and said, "You failed to eliminate, Shelby."

George screeched and said, "He's too strong. He didn't even use a card and took more than half of my HP away."

Wyoming said, "He was a survivor of SAO. You can't let survivors live. You have failed me. Now it's time for you to die. Excalibur."

Her Excalibur appeared and George said, "Wait, wait. He's at the first Dungeon. If you let me go there, I'll kill him myself."

Wyoming said, "Sorry George, you failed already. And it is time for you to die in the game and in reality. It's been nice working with you. Now tell me something, when you slept with him yesterday, did you learn anything?"

George answered, "He doesn't have any cards at all."

Wyoming said, "Impossible. He's a Beta Tester."

George said, "I checked everywhere for them. In his clothes, drawers, pockets, under the bed, backpack. I found nothing. Not a single card."

Wyoming said, "Hm, you check his underpants."

George yelled, "I'm not gay."

Wyoming smiled and said, "I know, George. Thank you for telling me. I have to go now. The death of Shelby awaits."

George said, "Oh yeah, his inventory was empty as well. It's just like SAO. Thomas Grapes introduced himself as a friend of the SAO survivors. And then mentioned that his boss was after him."

Wyoming asked, "Are you telling me that Thomas Grapes is Shelby?"

George said, "Yes. He used the same name tag as in SAO."

Wyoming said, "I can't believe that I didn't realize that. I'm sorry."

George asked, "Why are you sorry?"

Wyoming answered, "I'm sorry that I tried killing my fiancee in real life. In SAO, I despised Shelby because of his strength. And how he treated other players. But now that I know who he is, that makes sense. Thank you, George."

He said, "You're welcome."

Wyoming stabbed him and said, "For trying to kill him, you must die."

George felt that and looked at her and then Wyoming hugged him and said, "Rest in peace."

George disappeared and then Wyoming took off to the Dungeon. Back in reality, Andrew Gilbert Mills said, "Huh, the news log of the game was updated."

Chelsea heard that and asked, "What was it about?"

Andrew answered, "The first death in the game just happened."

Chelsea asked, "How?"

Andrew answered, "PKing."

Kirigaya said, "Shit. They are in that game as well."

Tsuboi Ryoutarou said, "It seems that Thomas got into the shit."

Kirigaya said, "Yep. And we can't do a damn thing about it."

Asuna said, "This is far beyond messed up."

Tsuboi said, "You could say that again. What'll happen next?"

Chelsea looked at the screen and everyone answered, "Unknown."

Back to the game, Wyoming appeared and said, "I'm here to help out."

Shelby heard that and then Wyoming appeared next to Shelby and said, "Sorry about George. I didn't realize who you were. Till he told me your real name."

Shelby heard that and asked, "How'd he find out who I was? I never met him before."

Wyoming said, "George was also a survivor of SAO like us."

Shelby said, "Oh, still, don't know him."

Wyoming said, "Oh well, let's do this honey."

The hooded player asked, "Who are you?"

Wyoming answered, "I'm Wyoming. His fiancee in the real world."

Shelby said, "Shit. She's the reason why I got into gaming. For me to escape her seductiveness."

The hooded player laughed and then said, "Time."


	3. Cycorat, the Hammerhead

Yoshi said, "Everyone, it's been an hour and we all seem ready to get shitted on."

Shelby said, "Yoshi, why such a terrible statement to encourage everyone?"

Yoshi asked, "Why do you interrupt me?"

Shelby answered, "You are discouraging them."

They appeared near Shelby and Shelby screeched and Yoshi grinned and then said, "Now that you are second-in-command here, give a speech."

Wyoming asked, "Who was second-in-command before you?"

Shelby answered, "George."

Wyoming said, "I saw him get killed by one of the players."

Yoshi screeched and said, "He was PK'ed."

Shelby said, "This world went to shit."

Wyoming said, "I noticed. And we helped make the game."

Yoshi said, "And you are the reason why we're stuck here."

They heard that and said, "Nope, we only did the graphics, Rosario Studios created the game."

Wyoming smiled and then Shelby said, "You may not believe us, but that's ok. Whatever happens behind this door is because of the Administrator. Whoever he/she is, we have no choice but to fight to survive. Till the day comes and we are capable of escaping, I don't plan on dying. I hope that you don't plan on dying either, because we're going to get through this. We're going to fly through this like we never flew through a game before."

Wyoming asked, "What are you talking about? You don't even have any cards."

Shelby smiled and said, "Oh, George told you."

Wyoming asked, "How'd you know?"

Shelby answered, "I saw him going through my things when I woke up this morning."

Wyoming screeched and the hooded player said, "Foul play for a fiancee."

Wyoming said, "Alright, I asked him to kill you with your own cards."

Shelby said, "Because you didn't know who I was. Well, if he did try to kill me, you already know that he'll fail."

Wyoming said, "Shut up."

Shelby said, "She is nothing. You have two options. One, join us to complete the first Dungeon. Or two, you retreat now and no one will blame you. If you are scared, that's ok. This isn't my first time being trapped inside of a game everyone. Not my first time."

Everyone heard that and then Shelby said, "Yes, I was a survivor of the game known as SAO. And yes, I regret playing in that game for those 2 years. But I had to do something. Everyone was glad when the game ended. So we need to fight for our freedom. Let's do this."

Everyone started cheering and then Yoshi looked at him and said to himself, "He just turns negatives into positives like it was a game. This is our new reality. I guess that there isn't anything that I could do."

Shelby said, "Yoshi, let's move."

Yoshi said, "Sure thing."

Wyoming said, "You are totally different from SAO. You were yelling at the players with anger."

Shelby said, "Being trapped inside of a game is my universe. There is no escaping that fate."

The door opened and then Yoshi said, "Let's move out. As soon as the door closes everyone, get into formation."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Evan asked, "What do you think of our situation, Shelby?"

Shelby answered, "We're in hell and there's no escape till we beat the game."

Evan said, "Oh, that's not cool."

The hooded player said, "Shit, we're all doomed then."

Wyoming smiled and said, "We've been doomed ever since we were trapped in the game yesterday."

The doors closed shut and then the lights turned on and Baby Rats jumped down from the wall and then landed around them and then Shelby said, "Keep your guard up. Get your summons out. And attack."

Yoshi said, "Yeah, what he said."

Wyoming looked at Shelby and Shelby looked at his cards and said, "Lazarus, Zombie Pit Rifle."

Lazarus, Zombie Pit Rifle is an assault rifle that shoots bullets that only affect an enemy if it hits the head of the opponent. Shelby aimed it at the Baby Rats that were at their 4 o'clock and started shooting at them and Wyoming saw that and said, "Nice. Kelpernia, Holy Pistol."

Kelpernia, Holy Pistol is a pistol that shoots out light bullets. They are very hard to hit a target unless the player's Accuracy is high enough. Wyoming started shooting at the Baby Rats at their 8 o'clock. The hooded player said, "Sebastian, Head Butler."

Sebastian, Head Butler is a human butler that works for his master and makes him/her very happy. The hooded player said, "Sebastian, attack the Baby Rats."

Sebastian said, "Yes milady."

Sebastian took off and started swinging at them and the others saw that and then the hooded player walked back and then a sword was about to hit her, but Shelby appeared and put his Lazarus there and blocked the attack and Wyoming shot the Baby Rat in the head and it vanished and Shelby said, "You always need to keep an eye on your surroundings. You could get killed."

Yoshi said, "Switch."

They started running back and forth and attacked them and Wyoming saw that and then they stopped attacking the enemy and then the Baby Rats disappeared and Yoshi said, "Can't let you have all of the fun."

Shelby smiled and then said, "You could say that again."

They shook hands and then a roar occurred and Wyoming said, "That thing is loud."

Shelby looked around and then a REC appeared and then Andrew put the tv on and said, "Here we go. The first boss."

Yoshi asked, "Where is it?"

Shelby looked at Wyoming and Wyoming said, "It seems that there is no boss."

The hooded player said, "There's a boss. We didn't get congratulated yet."

While they were searching for the boss, Kirigaya said, "Hm, the settings for the bosses changed. It seems that they were meant to die in there."

Andrew said, "I noticed that."

Tsuboi Ryoutarou asked, "What the hell is this? The boss isn't appearing."

Chelsea looked at Shelby and Yoshi said, "Shelby, I hate to say this. But we need to activate the Beta Test card that we got."

Wyoming asked, "Why hide it?"

Shelby answered, "They despise us. Just like SAO."

Yoshi said, "It's the only way."

Screams started to occur and Evan yelled, "Do something."

Shelby sighed and said, "No, I think that I got a way to do it without showing that we're Beta Testers."

Yoshi heard that and asked, "How?"

Shelby asked, "Does anyone here have a card that could sense something with a high technical setting?"

Everyone heard that and then the hooded player asked, "Why?"

Rivera appeared and answered, "Yeah. Eclipse, Crime Fighter. Why?"

Shelby answered, "Use her to find the boss."

Rivera heard that and said, "Oh, ok."

She took it out and said, "Eclipse, Crime Fighter."

Eclipse, Crime Fighter is a detective that finds the impossible that the player can't see. Eclipse appeared and then Rivera asked, "Do you see anything from out of the ordinary?"

Eclipse looked around the room and then Shelby said to himself, "If this works, we might still have a chance to fight this boss."

Eclipse pointed at the end of the room and then said, "The boss is at the other end of the room."

Shelby said, "Thank you. Disable."

Disable is a card that disables all enemy technology that they use. Shelby started running toward the boss and then everyone saw that and his hand started glowing and everyone saw that and then said, "Let's go. What are you going to do?"

Shelby answered, "It's a suicide attempt, but I need to get close to it. Rivera, I need you to tell me when to dodge."

Rivera said, "You heard him, Eclipse. Warn him."

Eclipse said, "Yes ma'am."

The hooded player looked at Shelby and then Shelby said to himself, "Kyouko is her name, huh. I find this quiet interesting. Americans, Japanese, German, French, Chinese, etc. People from all over the world are playing this game and are in this death game. This is my second death game and this one is a lot worse than the others."

Eclipse said, "Jump back."

Shelby did and then the hammer flew right in front of him and Shelby smiled and touched its arm and then the cloak disappeared and everyone saw that and started cheering and then Shelby started jumping backwards and then explosions started to occur and Shelby looked around and appeared on his feet and turned himself around and ran for his life and Yoshi said to himself, "That was never an attack from the Beta."

Wyoming said, "Very interesting. Was that an attack from the Beta?"

Rivera heard that and looked at her and then Wyoming smiled and said, "I really don't know."

Kyouko said, "It seems that you are an idiot."

Shelby appeared by them and the explosions stopped and Shelby said, "Woah, that was dangerous. But at least we know where the boss is now. Thank you."

Rivera said, "No problem."

Cycorat roared and then Yoshi looked at Shelby and said, "You really are interesting."

Kyouko asked, "Why are you willing to die for us?"

Shelby looked at her and answered, "I choose when to die and when to live. I hate this death game shit. And thanks to the Admin, this is the second time being stuck in a game. I'm tired of losing people. Plus, I want to end this already. Rosario Studios has nothing to do with this problem."

Wyoming asked, "Why do you say that?"

Shelby answered, "I was with the members of Rosario Studios and Helio Games having a drink to celebrate the launch of Golden World."

Wyoming said, "Oh, you're right. We did celebrate. But no one was missing, right?"

Shelby said, "Exactly, it was someone from the outside. Meaning a third party. Or one of the members of Helio Games were a fake."

Wyoming said, "Smart observation. But the real world can't hear you."

Shelby pointed up and Wyoming looked up and saw the REC symbol and her jaw dropped and everyone in both the game and real world started laughing and then Wyoming said, "Didn't notice that."

Shelby said, "We noticed. Let's defeat Cycorat already. Let's move."

Everyone started charging forward and then Cycorat swung his hammer and then Shelby said, "Here it...*boom*...comes."

Everyone heard the pause and Yoshi looked at the manual and looked at him and said, "Shelby, that's not Oblivion."

Kyouko asked, "What do you mean?"

Shelby sighed and then said, "Air Crack."

Air Crack is a very dangerous spell that could destroy the entire area for 13 km using a hammer. After swung, the air will crack. Shelby's hammer appeared and then Shelby said, "Move to the sides of the room everyone."

Everyone heard that and then started running and then Shelby said, "I really hope that this works."

Wyoming asked, "What is he going to try?"

Yoshi answered, "To stop the attack from splitting the room in half."

Kyouko asked, "Is that even possible?"

Yoshi answered, "Unknown."

Sebastian looked at Shelby and then Shelby swung his hammer and then stopped it in front of him and the same thing that happened when Cycorat swung his hammer occurred and then Shelby yelled, "Let's go."

Everyone looked at it and then Kyouko said, "Please work."

Eclipse said, "It'll work. The trajectory is directly toward the boss's attack. It might even surpass his attack and we get the first hit."

Rivera said, "We already lost 30 people because of the boss."

Eclipse said, "Ah, I take that back."

Rivera said, "You really are an airhead."

Eclipse laughed and said, "Sorry."

Sebastian looked at Shelby and said, "He's just standing there."

A massive explosion occurred where the two attacks met and then Shelby said, "Come on. Someone get rid of the smoke."

Evan said, "Deep Breath."

Deep Breath is a spell that allows the player to breath out a lot of air that could make anything like smoke, gas, poison, etc. away. Evan blew the smoke away and then the ground was still tearing apart in Cycorat's direction and then Cycorat jumped over to the other side and then Shelby smiled and said, "High Jump."

High Jump is a spell that allows the player to jump to high places where a normal player couldn't get to. Shelby bent his knees and then everyone saw that and then as soon as Cycorat got where Shelby wanted him, he launched himself up and said, "Destructive Spear."

Destructive Spear is a spear that would normally tear a player in half. It'll only take a huge amount of HP away from a boss though. If it was a regular monster, the monster would be defeated immediately. Shelby speared him down toward the hole in the ground and then as soon as they got close to the hole, Shelby did a backflip off of him after pushing his feet against his stomach. Everyone saw that and then everyone saw that and Cycorat fell into the hole and then Shelby landed just before the edge of the hole and then Sebastian ran out and caught him before he fell into the hole and brought him back and Shelby said, "Thank you."

Sebastian said, "No problem."

Kyouko said, "Sebastian has a mind of his own."

Shelby looked down and then Cycorat disappeared and then the Air Crack stopped and then the Dungeon went back to normal and then everyone saw that and then started cheering and then a noise appeared and the word Congratulations appeared in the sky and everyone started cheering and then Shelby smiled and said, "It worked."

Everyone ran over to him and then Wyoming stayed away and said to herself, "He knows too much. Everyone in reality knows that it Helio Games that did this to the game. Shelby must become my slave."

Shelby looked at her and his smile disappeared and Kyouko saw that and Yoshi smiled and jumped back and whispered, "Thor, God of Lightning."

Thor, God of Lightning is a God from Norse Mythology. He wields the Mjolnir, a hammer that only he could lift. Wyoming smiled and Shelby turned around and then Kyouko said, "Oh my god. What the hell?"

Shelby said, "Yoshi!"

Yoshi said, "Sorry, but you must die, Shelby."

Everyone ran away and then Thor swung at him, but Shelby stood there and put his hand out and the hammer was stopped by his hand and Thor saw that and then Shelby pushed him back and then said, "Durandal."

Durandal is the sword wielded by Roland. Shelby stabbed Thor with it and Yoshi saw that and asked, "How?"

Shelby looked at Thor and then lifted the sword up and cut him in half and Thor vanished and Shelby said, "It seems that you are working for whoever wants me dead."

Yoshi looked at him and screeched and then Shelby looked at him and Yoshi asked, "Who do you think that you are?"

Shelby answered, "A survivor of SAO. Just like Wyoming there."

Yoshi smiled and then said, "Farewell then."

Yoshi disappeared and said, "Destructive Spear."

Shelby heard that and then Shelby said, "Roundhouse Kick."

Roundhouse Kick is a physical attack that has a high capacity of taking a players head off. As soon as Yoshi got into position, Shelby kicked his head and Yoshi flew away and then Yoshi laid there and then Shelby looked at his HP bar and then saw that it was at 0 and Shelby turned his head and Yoshi said, "I'm sorry Admin. I have failed you. Farewell, my love."

Shelby looked at the REC and then shook his head and said, "I can't trust anyone. Shit."

Kyouko looked at him and Ryuuya asked, "Are you going to kill us as well? Or are you going to let us live to kill us later?"

Everyone heard that and then Wyoming looked at him and Shelby said, "Ryuuya, do you know what it feels like to kill someone?"

Ryuuya screeched and answered, "No."

Shelby said, "SAO, I was attacked by plenty of Player Killers. And I killed them. Do I regret that? No. They killed players for fun. And didn't care about anyone, but themselves. Me, I care about others. I never wanted to kill anyone. But this is a death game and Player Killers are out there waiting to hunt us down. And then there is the Admin, who has the power to kill us all with a switch of a button. Killing a player will change your world completely. And this is my second game that I'm stuck in. We need to beat this game and get home. We all have people that we need to get back to."

Ryuuya screeched and Shelby yelled, "We beat the first boss. Let's move on."

Everyone agreed and then walked out of there.


	4. Wyoming's Twin Sister Behind the Scenes

A month after the first boss battle, a Press Conference in the real world was to answer questions about Golden World. The Prime Minister of Australia, Eva Orton said, "Thank you for coming to this Press Conference everyone. As you may know, I'm the new Prime Minister of Australia, Eva Orton."

Everyone started cheering and whistling and then Eva said, "Today, we're going to learn about what went wrong with the game known as Golden World. And they'll answer any questions that you have. So, please welcome the CEO and President of Rosario Studios, Miyuki Sendo."

Andrew turned the tv on and said, "Look at this. A Press Conference."

Suguha Kirigaya asked, "What for?"

Andrew answered, "To know more about the incident that we all want to know."

Keiko Ayano asked, "What?"

Rika Shinozaki said, "There's another incident."

Andrew answered, "Yes, Shelby is trapped inside of the game and is being hunted by the players and the Admin."

Rika heard that and said, "Shelby, the most insane man in the front lines."

Kazuto said, "Yes. He lost his mind after losing everyone in his guild."

Suguha heard that and said, "I'm sorry."

Kazuto said, "Don't worry about it."

Miyuki appeared and said, "Thank you for coming. I am the CEO and President of Rosario Studios, Miyuki Sendo. I'll be answering any questions that you may have for me. But I want to apologise about the 200,000 players that have been stuck inside of the game. Please forgive us."

Everyone heard that and then asked, "Why should we forgive you? You guys trapped people inside of your game like SAO."

Suguha said, "This isn't looking good."

Miyuki answered, "The day before the launch, Rosario Studios and Helio Games went to a bar to celebrate the launch of Golden World at midnight. Everyone was accounted for. But one member from Helio Games was acting strange the entire time. Like she had no idea what we were talking about."

A reporter asked, "Why would we believe you?"

Miyuki heard that and asked, "If you don't believe me, then Thomas' efforts to speak to us through the game REC system that he created would be pointless."

They heard that and then said, "He hasn't contacted us in a month. Why do you think that is the case?"

Miyuki answered, "They are probably still looking for the next boss room still. They are hidden all over the universe of Golden World."

A reporter said, "You made the games impossible to beat."

Miyuki said, "No, I didn't make it this way. The CEO of Helio Games, Kane West did."

A reporter asked, "How many worlds and bosses are there?"

Miyuki answered, "6 worlds, 15 bosses on each. There are also Raid Bosses and loads of quests to complete. But during the Beta Test, only one man completed the game all by himself. Which should be impossible."

Everyone heard that and asked, "Who would that be?"

Miyuki answered, "Thomas Grapes. He completed it in less than a month. But because Kane took over the game, all of the Dungeons where the bosses are at have been moved and no one has any clue on where they are at. Plus, Thomas is on the front lines. I wonder what he'll do to escape."

A reporter asked, "Is there a way to save them from the outside?"

Miyuki answered, "Currently, no. But the staff at Helio Games are looking through Thomas' things for what he said about ending the game. But no luck."

A reporter said, "He knew that this would happen?"

Miyuki answered, "Nope. He created the project so that if he did get stuck inside of a game for a second time that he would be prepared. So he created the REC system in the game as one purpose. And the project as another one. If we fail to find it, then they are stuck in the game for good till they beat the game."

Her co-worker whispered something into her ear and then Miyuki said, "Kane is out of the game. She's in the hospital, isn't she?"

She nodded and then Miyuki said, "She has a twin."

Her co-worker nodded and Miyuki turned her head and said, "Shit. That's not good. Officers, one, Kane isn't the only enemy. She has a twin helping her out. And Thomas' body is missing from the hospital."

Everyone heard that and Chelsea looked at the screen and Andrew asked, "Why would they want Thomas' body?"

Kazuto said, "They both love him."

Shino Asada said, "That's not good."

The officers nodded and called it in and then a reporter asked, "What would the twin want with Thomas' body?"

Miyuki answered, "Kane loves Thomas. Her twin probably has other intentions. I don't know what though."

A reporter said, "Thomas is the key to victory, or is it everyone's duty to help out?"

Miyuki answered, "It's everyone's duty to help out. The boss battles are impossible to win alone. Unless you are a professional lone wolf like Thomas. He was known as the most insane swordsman on the front lines during SAO. After the attack on Laughing Coffin, Thomas lost his mind and decided to never join another party or guild unless necessary."

A reporter said, "It's been a month since the second death game began. How many died so far?"

Miyuki heard that and looked at them and then said, "17,496 players. 6,004 of them were killed by players. 200 had their plugs pulled for unknown reasons. The rest died by the monsters."

A reporter asked, "Do you think that the Admin is using Thomas to kill all of those people?"

Miyuki answered, "Thomas is the bait in fact. Two players on the first day tried killing him if you remember. He killed one of them and someone else killed one. They were both Beta Testers. We believe that Kane is using the Beta Testers to kill the monster that she despised in SAO. And didn't know who he really was till a month ago."

A reporter said, "What is the project that Thomas created?"

Miyuki answered, "Unknown. Everything in his office was compromised. No one knows who did it because the person disabled the camera's in the building. We can't use it to save them."

Everyone looked at each other and then Miyuki said, "But there is a high possibility that it was Kane's twin. She really is taking her time with this."

A reporter asked, "Why would she take the project away?"

Miyuki answered, "So we can't interfere with Kane's plans. To trap them in the game for eternity. Or to just plainly capture Thomas and marry him inside of the game. Thomas doesn't want that, so he's fighting for survival and running away as far as possible. I have a feeling, that every time they get close to the Dungeon, it teleports away."

A reporter asked, "Is it possible to do that?"

Miyuki answered, "Yes. If you are capable of controlling the game, then you could literally do anything you damn well please."

They heard that and then asked, "Why are people such idiots?"

Miyuki answered, "I'm sorry. I don't know the answer to that."

A bullet grazed her cheek and then Miyuki felt that and then put her hand by her cheek and swiped her finger across the wound and looked at it and saw the blood and ducked and the next bullet hit the board and the police yelled, "Get down."

The shooter said, "Shoot me, we all die here."

They saw the detonator and said, "Shit."

The girl said, "You are trying to put all of this on me and my sister. You really are an idiot, Miyuki. Thomas will never love you. He belongs to us."

Miyuki said, "He belongs to no one."

She asked, "Is that so?"

Miyuki answered, "Yes. He does whatever he wants, when he wants."

She laughed and said, "Oh well, you people really fell for it. And yes, I was at the celebration party. And yes, Kane tampered with the device to annihilate everyone in 3 years and a month. If they can't complete the game by then, they will all die. And their deaths will be on Thomas' hands. Hahahahaha."

The officers said, "You lost your mind."

She said, "I didn't lose my mind yet, officer. In SAO, I've killed many players for fun. Like Thomas has been doing for the past month. Thomas will fail to save them because as soon as they beat the game, they won't be saved."

Everyone heard that and Miyuki asked, "What do you mean by that?"

The girl answered, "There are 6 worlds, 15 bosses each. Making a total of 90 bosses. You beat them all, you didn't beat the game. Raid Bosses are there every Weekend. But you still won't be free. The only way to beat the game is to defeat Kane. And no one knows that except for reality and Kane herself."

Miyuki grinned and then she said, "I got everything off of my chest. Oh yeah, almost forgot. The project that Thomas created to help out the game was just destroyed by me. There is no interfering with her plans."

Everyone in the real world started talking and then Miyuki said, "You didn't?"

She took out the 6 torn apart flash drives and said, "I did."

Miyuki looked and saw them and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

She put them away and said, "Farewell now."

She took off and then the officers followed her, but as soon as they got to the intersection where she turned right, she was gone and the officers saw that and said, "You gotta be kidding me. How is she so fast?"

Miyuki stood up and looked at the reporters and asked, "Are you all ok?"

They answered, "Yes."

Miyuki said, "I can't continue. Not after this. I'm sorry."

Eva heard that and appeared and said, "That is all we have time for today."

They said, "Thank you for all of your comments. Now we know that it wasn't Rosario Studios' fault. It was Kane and her twin sister's fault."

Miyuki smiled and put her thumbs up and they left and the limo took off and then at her base of operations, Kane's twin sister took her mask off and unattached the bombs from herself and said, "I, Carly West, will take care of you honey. Hahahahaha."


	5. Mina's Heart

While the people in the front lines were searching for the boss room to fight in, Shelby was in the Black Forest. He was walking around and then stopped as soon as he heard something. A girl said, "All you want is my potions so you could heal yourself."

Shelby heard that and then her guild leader said, "Oh my, and what do you plan on doing? Defy me and run away."

She said, "It's better than working with a person that doesn't care about her guildmates."

Shelby walked away and the guild master heard that and asked, "Who is there?"

The girl ran away and Shelby smiled and then the a member of the guild said, "Rosaria, Maria got away."

Rosaria grinned and said, "It was a distraction to help her escape. Leave her. She'll have to get through the Black Forest to survive."

Shelby said to himself, "Oh, they plan on leaving her to die. She was right about her not caring about her guildmates. She really is the head of the Dark Guild, Red Titan. It seems that I gotta help that little girl out."

Shelby continued to walk away. Rosaria said, "Let's go back to town. And wait to kill that wench."

While Shelby was walking in the complete opposite way from Maria, Maria gets attacked by 3 Trolls. Maria dodged there attacks for 3 minutes straight and then one of the Trolls' wooden swords hit her knife out of her hands and it vanished and then the trolls walked toward her and one of them swung at her and then Mina, her pet dragon went to help her out and got hit by the sword instead of her and protected her and Maria saw that and said, "Mina."

She crawled over to her and then lifted her up like a baby and said, "Mina."

The Trolls walked toward Maria and then Mina disappeared and her heart appeared and Maria said, "Mina."

The troll lifted its sword up and then Maria saw that and tears were coming out of her eyes and then said, "Mina."

The Troll was about to swing at her, but then the 3 Trolls vanished and she saw that and Shelby looked at her and smiled and asked, "Are you ok?"

Maria looked at him and hugged him and said, "Thank you. I really thought that I was going to die."

Shelby said, "Don't worry about it. So, what happened to your friend?"

Maria heard that and asked, "How'd you know that I had a friend?"

Shelby answered, "Let's just say that I created that distraction to help you get away from her."

Maria heard that and said, "You helped me twice."

Shelby said, "Yes. Now, what happened to your friend?"

Maria answered, "Mina died."

Shelby heard that and said, "Oh, did he drop anything before he died?"

Maria looked at the ground and crawled back to it and Shelby asked, "Are you a baby?"

Maria answered, "No, I'm actually a high school student."

Shelby smiled and appeared next to her and asked, "So what did he drop?"

Maria answered, "It's a girl."

Shelby heard that and said, "My bad."

Maria said, "It's Mina's Heart."

Shelby heard that and said, "Oh, Mina's Heart. Alrighty then. I'll help you revive her. I know a place where you can revive, Mina."

Maria heard that and said, "You know a place where we could revive her. Really?"

Shelby answered, "Yes. Well, we shouldn't just sit around here. Let's move."

They said, "OK."

They ran away and then appeared in the city and then Shelby took her to an inn and said, "We'll be getting something eat in here."

Maria said, "OK."

Rosaria appeared and said, "Oh Maria, you made it out of the Black Forest."

Maria said, "Yes, with a little help."

Rosaria said, "You got lucky today. That distraction isn't going to save you every time."

Shelby looked at her and then Rosaria asked, "Where is your pet dragon, huh? Did she leave you or something?"

Maria answered, "Mina died. But we're going to revive her tomorrow."

Rosaria heard that and asked, "Is that so? That means that you'll be heading toward the Flower Garden."

Maria heard that and said, "Yes."

Rosaria said, "You won't survive at your level."

Shelby said, "Yes she will."

Rosaria asked, "Is that so? Did she seduce you as well?"

Shelby looked at her and answered, "Not at all, I'm the one that caused the distraction."

Rosaria heard that and looked at him and Shelby said, "Peace out."

They disappeared and Rosaria saw that and said, "So fast."

Rivera appeared and said, "Long time no see, Shelby."

Shelby said, "Rivera, you own this inn correct."

Rivera answered, "Yep. You two need a room for the night correct?"

Shelby answered, "Yes."

Rivera smiled and said, "Here you go."

Shelby said, "Thank you. I'll have a Bacon Cheeseburger."

Maria said, "Ramen is good enough for me."

Rivera said, "Understood."

Maria asked, "Why did you help me?"

Shelby answered, "I don't want to see any players die. Plus, the Admin is still after my head. Well, trusting people is hard for me. But I'll enjoy this game till the very end of my life."

Maria heard that and looked at him and asked, "Are you really going to save everyone?"

Shelby smiled and Rivera said, "You better help everyone, Shelby. We all owe you for the first boss."

Shelby smiled and said, "I know that Rivera. Don't worry about a thing."

Rivera said, "You shouldn't be helping every player you see that's in trouble. You should look for the boss room with the front lines."

Shelby looked at her and said, "Oh, you forcing me to forget about this girl and go look for the boss room that moved from its former position."

Rivera heard that and Maria said, "Meaning that the Admin changed the entire game."

Shelby said, "Exactly. Making it harder for us to beat the game."

They screeched and then Shelby grinned and Rivera put their food in front of them and Shelby ate up and then went to their room and Maria said, "By the way, how do you plan on getting us to that flower that'll revive Mina?"

Shelby answered, "There is a shortcut that we could use. I'll take you there tomorrow morning."

Maria said, "I see."

Shelby said, "Get some rest. You'll need it."

Maria said, "OK."

Maria went to sleep and then Shelby sat down in a chair and waited for it to be morning. As soon as it was morning, Maria asked, "Is it morning?"

Shelby answered, "Yes, did you sleep well?"

Maria answered, "Yes. How about you?"

Shelby answered, "I slept well as well. Let's go."

Maria said, "OK."

Shelby grabbed her hand and then teleported her to the Flower Garden and they appeared by the portal and Maria said, "This is so pretty."

Shelby smiled and then a REC appeared and Shelby saw that and said, "Let's move."

Maria asked, "What is the REC doing here?"

Shelby answered, "Don't know. I don't care. I just want to help you out with your problem so I could get back out there and search for the dungeon."

Maria said, "OK."

They started moving forward and Andrew said, "Oh, the REC is back."

Chelsea heard that and asked, "What is it for? A boss battle?"

Andrew said, "Unknown."

Kazuto looked at it and then said, "Flower Garden was implemented into Golden World."

Tsuboi looked at them and asked, "Isn't this the same situation that you went through."

Kazuto answered, "Yes."

Shelby looked at Maria and looked up and grinned and Maria asked, "Is something the matter?"

Shelby answered, "No. Not at all. I'm starting to hate this Admin."

Everyone started to laugh and then they appeared by the bridge and Shelby took out a teleporter and said, "Maria, take this. It's a Teleportation Crystal. If the situation get bad, I'll tell you to teleport out of here. And you better do it because death isn't on your agenda today."

Maria smiled and said, "No it's not. Let's go."

Shelby said, "That's the spirit."

They walked away and then Maria asked, "Do you have any siblings in the real world?"

Shelby answered, "Yes. A little sister that is afraid to be alone. I'm going to make the Admin pay for trapping me in this game."

Maria said, "Please don't go into a scary rage. You are scary."

Shelby laughed and said, "I apologise."

They appeared at the end of the path and Shelby asked, "Why weren't there any enemies here? There should have been enemies here."

Maria asked, "Don't you think that it's a good thing?"

Shelby looked at the pot and said, "There it is. Grab the flower and then teleport back to town. I have a bad feeling about this."

Maria said, "Alright."

Maria appeared in front of the pot and Shelby followed and then Maria pulled the flower out and it said 'Holy Flower' and then she took the Teleportation Crystal out and then teleported to the town and then Shelby turned around and started to walk away and then was stopped by something and then started tapping it and asked, "What the hell?"

The REC appeared on the other end of the invisible door and then Kazuto said, "He's trapped. This isn't just any death game."

The room lit up and the boss appeared. While Shelby was staring at the boss, Maria appeared back in the inn and revived Mina. Maria said, "Thank you Shelby. I really appreciate you doing this for me. And I'm sorry that I left you. Please forgive me."

In the real world, Carly said, "Let the fun begin, honey."


	6. Trapped Fighting a Boss Alone

All of the players saw that Shelby was trapped and then Shelby said, "You gotta be kidding me. What the hell are you planning, Admin?"

He looked at the boss and then the REC was still there and Shelby said, "You gotta be shitting me."

Andrew said, "This is the boss room."

Vunduld, the Sacred Troll roared and then ran toward him and Shelby grinned and took off and appeared on the other end of the room and Vunduld roared and swung it's sword at him and Shelby said, "Masamune."

Masamune is a sword that is cursed by the creator of it. Whoever uses it will lose HP slowly and won't want to stop using it unless your poison resistance skill is high enough. Masamune appeared and Shelby blocked the attack and then the Admin laughed and said, "Shelby is fighting against the second boss all by himself. Of course, you walked into this trap yourself. No one else is capable of helping you. This is an actual feature. Once the doors close, there is no escaping your fate. Have fun against Vunduld, the Sacred Troll."

Shelby grinned and yelled, "Go to hell, Admin."

Vunduld swung at him again and then the sword hit him and Shelby flew to the left wall and then an explosion occurred and Shelby screamed and asked, "What the hell?"

Chelsea said, "Brother."

Shelby grinned and then looked forward and saw the sword coming at him and jumped out of the way and ran toward the other end and said, "Einhardt, the Green Fairy."

Einhardt, the Green Fairy is a fairy that is capable of healing 600 HP every 15 seconds and could drain the enemy's HP and give it to their master. Einhardt started healing him and then Shelby said, "Thank you, Einhardt."

Einhardt hugged him and said, "Anything for you, master."

Shelby smiled and then stood there for awhile and then the players in the front lines appeared and tried opening the doors, but they wouldn't budge and Shelby saw them and smiled and then said, "Let's do this thing, Einhardt."

Einhardt said, "Yes master."

Shelby ran toward Vunduld and Einhardt flew toward Vunduld and they started attacking the boss and then Einhardt looked at Shelby and saw that he was smiling and then asked, "Why are you smiling?"

Shelby answered, "Death awaits all, Einhardt. And you know that."

The Vunduld roared and then swung at him and Shelby put the sword in front of him and Vunduld shoved him all the way back toward the door and then Shelby put his feet on the door and then bent his legs and said, "Launch."

Launch is a skill that allows the player to fly after landing on a wall or the ceiling. Only till you attack your opponent though. Shelby took off and flew toward Vunduld and Einhardt saw that and said, "A suicide attack."

Shelby appeared behind him and then continued going back and forth and then stopped and said, "Let's see how much damage this does."

He turned around and then clapped and then the marks appeared and everyone screeched and asked, "What was that? He didn't even cast a card. What the hell? Is he even a player?"

Shelby looked at Vunduld and it roared loudly and then Einhardt appeared next to him and Shelby caught her and asked, "Are you ok?"

Einhardt said, "I'm sorry. I failed you."

Shelby heard that and then Einhardt disappeared and Shelby looked up at Vunduld and then Wyoming asked, "Why is he just sitting there?"

Shelby stood up and said, "Hm, it seems that I despise the Admin even more now."

Wyoming heard that and then Shelby said, "You trapped me inside of this room and want me to fight this boss all by myself. The dungeon was hidden. And there were no monsters in the Flower Garden. You are messing this game up and you ruined my favorite game."

Wyoming looked at him and said to herself, "It can't be. I thought that he would have liked it as a challenge. Why doesn't he like it? I did this for him. But hell, Carly is doing a good job as well."

Kyouko said, "Shelby."

Shelby said, "Excalibur."

His sword appeared and then flew toward him and then flew toward Vunduld and then Carly smiled and said, "Almost time to inject it, right Kane?"

Shelby swung at him and then Vunduld saw that and Shelby continued swinging at him and then when he saw the sword rise up, Shelby jumped back and then the attack didn't work and then Shelby jumped back into the battle and then Vunduld swung at him from the side, but Shelby did a split and the sword went right over his head and Shelby grinned and said, "Oh this shit hurts. How the hell do women do it?"

Everyone laughed and said, "This isn't a funny matter, Shelby. You are in a death game."

Shelby got back up and continued swinging after getting back up and Vunduld continued to swing with incredible speed and then Shelby swung as well and then as soon as Vunduld got to less than a quarter of the final bar of its HP, Vunduld kicked Shelby back and Shelby said, "Max Potion."

Max Potion recovers all of a player's HP in one go. His HP went from 500 to 16,390. Shelby looked at Vunduld and then went to move, but wouldn't move and Shelby asked, "Why won't I move?"

Wyoming smiled and said to herself, "Good work, Carly. You did it. Now, what will you do to win?"

Shelby grinned and then Miyuki said, "He's been paralyzed in real life."

Eva asked, "Do you really think so?"

Miyuki answered, "Yes. It's the only possible outcome. Carly West must have his body somewhere along with Kane West's body."

Eva said, "We can't do anything about it."

Shelby yelled, "Admin! Stop messing around with me!"

Kyouko grinned and said, "We can't do anything."

Rivera looked at Shelby and then Vunduld ran toward him and Shelby's eyes widened and then Kazuto saw that and said, "He's screwed."

Shelby yelled, "Oh god, please help me out. I know that I've done bad things in both SAO and Golden World, but please lend me a hand again."

Everyone heard that and then Vunduld appeared in front of him and Shelby grinned and then tried tilting his body to the right and then a crack appeared and Shelby felt that and then Shelby screamed and yelled, "That hurt."

He stood back up and then the Vunduld swung at him again and then Shelby flew to the side and then shook his head and put his hands on his body and then put it back into place and said, "Oh my god, that hurts."

10 girls appeared and then Shelby saw that and looked at them and everyone asked, "What are those?"

Shelby started moving around and then Vunduld roared at him and then Shelby said, "Here we go."

Vunduld took off and then Shelby flew toward him and they started swinging at each other and then Vunduld kicked him back and then Vunduld tossed his sword away and Shelby saw that and it disappeared and Shelby saw that and then asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Vunduld started to transform and then Shelby looked up and said, "Oh come on. Stop changing this shit."

Shino said, "Shelby doesn't look too happy."

Kazuto said, "He's running out of time."

The 10 girls landed and appeared next to him and then Shelby looked at them and then asked, "Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to take out the last remaining amount of health that he's got?"

Shelby sighed and said, "Stop trying to reassure me. Let's do this."

They lifted him up and then said, "You ready."

Shelby asked, "Am I going to regret this?"

They answered, "Yes and no. There's only a 1% chance of you hitting the target."

Everyone heard that and yelled, "What happens to the other 99%?"

They answered, "You die."

Shelby heard that and then put his hands together and started praying and then said, "Amen. Alright, I'm ready. God, please let this work."

They smiled and they tossed him toward Vunduld and Shelby disappeared and appeared head first into the wall and then Shelby fell down and Vunduld roared and then disappeared and Shelby smiled and only had 2 HP remaining after that and then he laid there and then everyone started cheering and then the doors opened and then a red player appeared with a sword out and one of the 10 ladies saw that and said, "A Player Killer. Let's go."

They surrounded him and then he screeched and asked, "What the hell are you?"

They answered, "Goddesses from the Beta that protect our master over there. Anyone that wants Master Shelby dead, you go through us."

Shelby stood up slowly and said, "I survived that 1% chance."

They said, "Yes you did, Master."

Shelby looked at him and said, "Max Potion."

His HP rose up again and then the player grinned and then Shelby asked, "Did the Admin put you up to it?"

He answered, "I plead the 5th."

Shelby sighed and then the Goddesses grabbed him and the player screeched and Shelby said, "I'll ask again. I'm not in the mood for your smart talk. Did she set you up to kill me?"

He nodded and Shelby said, "Send him to the prison. Also, go find the members of Red Titan. They are player killers as well."

Everyone heard that and said, "Yessir."

The 10 girls said, "Well, see you later."

They disappeared and Shelby said, "Yep, nice meeting you lovely women again."

Kyouko appeared and slapped him in the face and said, "Don't scare me like that."

Shelby asked, "What did I do?"

Kyouko answered, "You entered the dungeon all by yourself and challenged the boss and nearly died."

Shelby said, "It was a trap I'm telling you. I wouldn't lie to you. Wait, who are you?"

Kyouko answered, "The person in the hood."

Shelby said, "Really? Am I that dumb? Or did hitting the wall give me a concussion?"

Kyouko said, "Let's get you home."

Shelby said, "Ah, sounds nice right about now."

Shelby smiled and said, "Peace out."

Everyone walked away and then Kyouko took Shelby to an inn and then Shelby fell asleep in her arms and Kyouko smiled and then said, "Let's get you into a bed."

She appeared in the closest inn and then said, "A room for one."

The owner said, "500,000 Gold."

She accepted it and then the owner said, "245."

Kyouko said, "Thank you."

Kyouko took him to room 245 and then put him on the bed and said, "Have a good night's rest."

She left and then said, "Have fun now."


	7. The Strongest Player

2 weeks after the second boss battle, the fronts lines have defeated 2 other boss rooms without Shelby's help. He was asleep in his room because of when he got thrown into the wall by the 10 Goddesses. While he was sleeping, an unknown girl appeared in his room and a REC appeared above them and the girl said, "Hm, so this is the monster that controls the Goddesses of the Golden World. Sleeping Beauty but the other way around. Instead of a girl sleeping, it's a man sleeping. What are you intentions in this game? Why did you get us all trapped in this game? Shelby, you are my enemy."

Shelby heard that and asked himself, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl said, "But, I can't say that because I fell in love with you."

Everyone heard that and she said, "Your swordsmanship was amazing. You survived the toss from the 10 Goddesses of this world. And you've been sleeping ever since. And because of that, you inspired me to go solo. And I beat two bosses all by myself."

Shelby heard that and wanted to turn his head and then the girl grabbed his hand and said, "Will you not love me back?"

Shelby heard that and then he closed his eyes and then she turned him on his back instead of on his left side to ignore her and then went on top of him and kissed him and Chelsea saw that and then Kazuto said, "Well now. He truly is a womanizer."

Everyone laughed and Andrew said, "Same thing with you, Kazuto."

Asuna said, "So true."

Kyouko appeared and said, "Good morning...Shelby. What the hell are you doing idiot!"

The girl turned her head toward her and asked, "What does it look like he's doing? He's kissing me. And not you."

Shelby yawned and stretched his arms and lifted her boob up and she smiled and Kyouko yelled, "Stop smiling."

Shelby turned to the side and saw Kyouko and said, "Oh, thank you for paying for me to stay here. Goodnight."

He closed his eyes again and they yelled, "Wake your sorry ass up!"

Shelby screeched and yelled, "Don't yell in front of me! I still have a goddamn headache. Get out and let me sleep a little longer. Shit."

They heard that and Kyouko walked away and Shino said, "He's pissed off."

Tsuboi asked, "Who wouldn't be? Two pretty girls fighting over him."

Suguha said, "I don't think that's what she meant."

Tsuboi heard that and then said, "Oh, he's angry because they were making his headache even worse."

Kazuto said, "Exactly."

The girl got off of him and then Shelby looked at her and asked himself, "Who the hell is she anyway?"

The REC disappeared and then the next morning, he woke up and stood up and saw that the girl that was on top of him yesterday was there and she said, "Oh, you got quite the package down there."

Shelby looked down and saw that he was naked and said, "Oh, did you do this? Or did Kyouko do this?"

She asked, "Who is Kyouko?"

Shelby answered, "The girl that you fought with yesterday."

She said, "Oh, I don't know her. But someone took your clothes off last night. Because you had clothes on yesterday."

Kyouko appeared and then saw Shelby naked and said, "Nice. I come to give you your meal and you're having sex with her. Are you really that desperate to get a girlfriend?"

Shelby looked at her and said, "You look like shit."

Kyouko said, "Well, let's just say that I just challenged her. And lost pretty badly."

Shelby smiled and said, "Oh, let me see your top card and I'll show you mine."

The girl said, "Sure thing."

She took out her Diophir, God of Destruction and Shelby took out his Freya, Goddess of Death and the girl smiled and then she said, "Hm, a Mythic is your strongest card."

Shelby looked at Diophir and then said, "Oh shit."

Freya said, "She's dangerous, sir."

Shelby said, "I noticed that."

The three of them teleported to the Arena and then the girl said, "I hereby challenge you to a duel. I actually want to see if ranks have anything to do with victory."

Kyouko heard that and then Shelby said, "Alright, I accept."

The REC appeared and then the Shelby looked up and saw that her name appeared and said, "Clementine. Nice name."

Clementine said, "Thank you. Why'd you choose a girl name?"

Shelby answered, "I love their cars."

Clementine laughed and said, "You must own one then."

Shelby said, "Actually, yes. I do own one."

Clementine laughed and then the bell rang and then Shelby said, "Let's go Freya."

Freya said, "Aye sir."

Clementine said, "Defeat her Diophir."

Diophir roared and then punched the ground and then Shelby ran away and Clementine asked, "Why not use any other cards, Shelby?"

Shelby answered, "You wanted to see the power difference between Ancient and Mythic. So, I say, what the hell? Let's go for only one card being used during this battle. Whoever falls first, loses."

Clementine heard that and said, "Alright. If that's what you want. Then we'll play it your way. But make sure that you don't kill me."

Shelby said, "That's not what I meant, idiot. Whoever's summon disappears first, loses."

Clementine said, "Makes sense. No other cards can be used correct?"

Shelby answered, "That's up to you. I'm not going to help Freya at all. She's on her own today."

Clementine said, "You really are insane."

Shelby said, "Freya, whatever you do, make sure that you defeat this Ancient. You are the Ancient Killer, aren't you?"

Freya smiled and then said, "Sure thing, sir."

Kyouko looked at his expression and she walked toward his body and then Diophir swung at her, but Freya dived toward Shelby and Shelby put his hands up and Clementine laughed and said, "He really isn't planning on helping her."

She touched him and then she exploded and everyone saw that and Shelby flew back and a little and asked, "What the hell?"

Clementine asked, "You alive there, Shelby?"

Shelby answered, "Yeah. I'm just trying to figure out what Freya did. Or is she evolving and this is what happens when that happens?"

Clementine said, "Cards could evolve in this game?"

Shelby answered, "Yes. But I never happened to evolve any of them."

The smoke disappeared and then Freya appeared as Freya, Enemy of Humanity and said, "Oh, I feel so much better."

She had silver armor with gold outlining on her and Shelby said, "Freya?"

Freya looked at him and smiled and said, "Thank you."

Shelby said, "I didn't do anything. She touched me. That's it."

Clementine said, "I know. I saw. Wait, that's impossible. That's the strongest card in this game. Freya, Enemy of Humanity."

Diophir smiled and then swung at her and the ground continued to shatter and then Freya had wings appeared on her back and flew toward Shelby and lifted him up and tossed him away and Shelby yelled, "I'm not a throwing bag, Freya."

Freya said, "Sorry."

Freya flew toward Diophir and then Kyouko said, "She evolved from a Mythic to an Ancient."

Shelby smiled and said, "Oh, this should get interesting."

Diophir swung at her, but Freya was behind him already and Diophir turned around and then Freya punched him in the face and Diophir flew back and Clementine said, "That's the difference in power between Freya and Diophir. And she's only level 1 and my Diophir is max level. I don't believe it."

Diophir stopped in front of Shelby and said, "You are quite the monster, player. I'm glad to have faced you."

Shelby said, "Likewise."

Clementine heard that and then Diophir took off and then Diophir ran toward Freya and Freya flew toward Diophir and then Clementine saw that and then Shelby looked at them and asked, "What do you think is going to happen, Kyouko?"

Kyouko answered, "A big explosion is going to occur, and Diophir lose most of his HP along with Freya."

Clementine grinned and then they swung at each other and their fists collided and then a massive explosion occurred, just as Clementine predicted and then everyone looked toward the arena and then saw the smoke rise and asked, "What the hell is that? Someone is fighting in the arena."

Everyone started running toward the arena and then they started to appear and then Clementine looked at Shelby and Shelby looked at the smoke and she asked, "Why don't you show any emotion after an explosion?"

Shelby looked at her and said, "I rather not remember what happened in SAO, alright. So leave it at that."

Clementine said, "I see."

The players asked, "What happened?"

Shelby looked around and then Clementine said, "Let's see what happens then."

As soon as the smoke disappears, Freya was standing on top of Diophir and Freya said, "I win."

Diophir smiled and Freya got off of him and then Clementine said, "Thank you for this match, Shelby. You helped me realize that it's the bond with your summons that makes you strong, not just rank."

Shelby said, "It has nothing to do with rank, Clementine. It's all about your bond with him/her. But when it comes to a weapon or spell, that just depends on your skills. The higher they are, the better you'll be."

Clementine smiled and then said, "Well, I enjoyed my time here in this game. I don't have much time to live."

Shelby heard that and everyone looked at him and Clementine asked, "Will you fight with me one last time, but not against me? Help with a boss battle? I know where the 5th boss room is. I've mapped everything out."

Shelby said, "Hell, anything for you a person that doesn't have much time left to live."

Clementine hugged him and said, "Thank you, Shelby. I only have 12 hours left."

Shelby said, "Alrighty then. Let's go for it immediately."

Everyone started crying and Shelby had tears coming out of his eyes and Freya helped Diophir up and Diophir smiled and then Kyouko looked at Shelby and Clementine said, "Everything is going to be alright, Shelby. Once you tell their families about their deaths, you'll regain your strength."

Wyoming heard that and then Shelby asked, "How'd you know..."

Clementine said, "I've been trying to hide it. But it's time to show you. I've been wanting to kill you for killing my sister. But, you helped me realize that there is something more important than PKing. It's life itself."

She lifted her sleeve up and then Shelby saw the Laughing Coffin symbol on her arm and then said, "Laughing Coffin."

Wyoming grinned and then jumped down and Freya flew toward Wyoming and Shelby turned around and punched her and everyone heard the clash of his fist against her head and then Shelby said, "Clementine, you have AIDS correct?"

Clementine nodded and Shelby said, "Just like Yuuki."

Asuna heard that and then said, "Everyone, contact all players. In less than 12 hours, we're going to surround her with our love."

Clementine heard that and everyone said, "Aye sir."

Shelby smiled and said, "Let's go."

Clementine looked at him and said, "OK."

They started running away and then Freya and Diophir disappeared.


	8. Clementine's Final Battle

Everyone watched them leave and then the REC followed them and then Kyouko looked at Wyoming and said, "Damn, one punch from Shelby took away ¾'s of her HP bar."

Everyone said, "Damn. He really is the strongest player in this game. He's a really scary man."

Kyouko smiled and said, "Get all of the players in the arena, we're going to have to complete this funeral for her."

Clementine smiled and asked, "Why are you doing this for me?"

Shelby smiled and answered, "Yuuki died in the game. But was surrounded by fairies. This time, you'll be surrounded by players in a death game. And don't worry about Wyoming, if she tries to kill you early, I'll knock her out again."

Clementine said, "You know that you almost killed her, right?"

Shelby answered, "Yes. Took more than ¾'s of her HP bar away with just one swing. I've been waiting to do that for years."

Everyone heard that and started laughing and Clementine laughed and then said, "We need to hurry. I'm starting to feel weak."

Shelby heard that and lifted her up and carried her like a Princess and she saw that and looked at him and then she put her arms around him and then Shelby said, "Supersonic Speed."

Supersonic Speed is a spell that increases the player's speed for a minute. They disappeared and then appeared in front of the 5th Dungeon in a minute and then said, "Here we go, Clementine. We're going to do this last boss battle together."

Clementine smiled and then said, "Thank you. Let's do this."

Shelby nodded and he put her down on her feet and then they opened the Dungeon up and then walked forward and then it closed automatically and then the Rtairoe, the Depth Abyss appeared with 3 minions known as Abyss. Clementine looked at Shelby and Shelby said, "Michael, Archangel."

Michael, Archangel is an Angel from Heaven that protects God. Michael asked, "What would you like me to do?"

Shelby answered, "Take out the minions."

Michael said, "Yessir."

Shelby said, "You get to enjoy your final boss fight. Fight him with your heart's content."

Rtairoe roared and then Clementine said, "You really are a nice person. But from SAO when we fought, you were aggressive and killed everyone in sight."

Shelby said, "Shut up and fight."

She laughed and said, "Don't ignore the truth."

Shelby said, "Stop talking about the battle. I might be the one to kill you instead of that disease."

Clementine laughed and said, "Please do."

Shelby shook his head and then said, "Hurry up now. You got 11 hours and 30 minutes left to enjoy this final battle."

Clementine said, "OK. OK. I got it already."

Clementine looked at her cards and then Michael saw that and then Clementine said, "Helio Prime, the Robot King."

Helio Prime, the Robot King is just like it says. He's a King of the Robots. Clementine said, "Helio Prime, attack the boss."

Helio Prime said, "Yes ma'am."

Shelby smiled and then Helio Prime took out his energy sword and then used his boosters to get to Rtairoe a lot faster and then Clementine smiled and then Helio Prime flew back forth cutting the front and back of Rtairoe and Rtairoe roared and punched Helio Prime and Shelby said, "Einhardt, the Green Fairy."

Einhardt appeared and Shelby said, "Help Helio Prime out."

Einhardt said, "Yessir."

Einhardt flew toward Helio Prime and then started healing him and Helio Prime's HP bar started to recharge itself and Helio Prime stood up and then Michael smiled and swung at the Abyss and defeated the last one and then Clementine said, "I really want to attack him, but I can't run that much."

Shelby said, "I'll toss you over there."

Clementine smiled and then Shelby said, "Brute Strength."

Brute Strength is a spell that increases the strength of the player by a lot. Clementine asked, "Do you think that you could reach him?"

Shelby looked at him and said, "He's about 500 metres away from us. I'll need to get 200 metres closer. And yeah, I can get you there."

Clementine heard that and Shelby lifted her up with one hand and ran forward and then asked, "Are you ready?"

Clementine answered, "Yes."

Shelby launched her toward Rtairoe and then she flew toward him and then Clementine looked at Helio Prime and then she started to fall and Shelby said, "Get there."

Clementine smiled and said, "Destructive Spear."

She speared Rtairoe into the wall and then Michael flew toward her and then tossed her back toward Shelby and Shelby caught her and then put her down and said, "Worked just as I planned."

Clementine said, "You were doubting it at first."

Shelby laughed and said, "Shut up."

Clementine smiled and said, "You really love me, don't you?"

Shelby looked at her and said, "We'll talk about that later. But I guess that their is a little affection in there somewhere."

Clementine hugged him and then Shelby asked, "Are you really that distracted?"

Clementine heard that and then Rtairoe flew toward them and Helio Prime saw that and Shelby sighed ad then flew toward him and then Rtairoe swung at Shelby and Shelby swung at Rtairoe and their fists collided and an explosion occurred and Rtairoe roared loudly and then Clementine looked at the menu and said, "We've been fighting this thing for 4 hours already."

Shelby jumped back and said, "That's because you are wasting your time thinking about me naked."

Clementine said, "So true. It was the first time seeing a man naked."

Shelby said, "I see."

She took her clothes off and then Shelby looked at her and then yelled, "She undressed herself. This is a boss battle. Don't be stripping in a boss battle."

Everyone on the outside world started laughing and then Shelby sighed and the smoke disappeared and Rtairoe roared at them and then Shelby smiled and then Clementine said, "Magma Flame Breath."

Magma Flame Breath is a spell that allows the player to blow magma with flames around it at it's opponent. Clementine blew the magma flame out of her mouth and then Rtairoe saw that and then went to punch it, but Shelby jumped up and blocked his fist and Rtairoe roared and then Michael appeared with Einhardt and helped him push his fist back and started roaring themselves and the breath hit Rtairoe and he roared extremely loud and Rtairoe started moving back and then Helio Prime smiled and missile launchers appeared and then Helio Prime said, "Let a rip."

Missiles were shot out of the missile launchers and then they flew toward Rtairoe and Clementine looked at Shelby and Shelby put his feet against his fist and said, "Fall back."

They did and then Shelby jumped off of him and the missiles hit Rtairoe and his roars were even louder than before and Shelby appeared by Clementine's side and asked, "How do you feel so far?"

Clementine answered, "Good. You?"

Shelby answered, "Not dead yet. So I'm enjoying myself."

Clementine smiled and the smoke disappeared and then Rtairoe's eyes went from blue to red and Shelby said, "Oh shit, we pissed him off."

Clementine said, "He's not dead yet. Come on now."

Rtairoe turned around and punched Helio Prime and Helio Prime shattered into millions of pieces and Clementine said, "Impossible. It's strength increased."

Shelby said, "Not only it's strength increased. Everything increased."

Michael said, "It'll be very hard to defeat him, sir. We're going to need to awaken the newbie."

Clementine said, "Newbie?"

Shelby looked at her and said, "Yes. The newbie. A new card that I got yesterday after I had you and Kyouko leave my room."

Clementine said, "So you lied about having a headache?"

Shelby answered, "Yes. I apologise for lying. But I really wanted my sleep."

Clementine laughed and said, "I don't blame you."

Shelby said, "Olympus, King of War."

Olympus, King of War is a character that has been created to fight against evil in the game. And has nothing to do with mythology. Olympus said, "Hm, someone has finally found my card. And has summoned me."

Shelby said, "Hello Olympus. Your target is right there. He's angered. Fight him and win."

Olympus heard that and said, "With pleasure, sir."

Olympus took his sword out and charged forward and then Clementine asked, "Why don't you want to use Freya? Didn't you just evolve her?"

Shelby answered, "Yes I did. But to gain respect from your cards, you need to use them all. And Freya isn't the best card in the game."

Clementine asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Shelby answered, "There are others that are stronger than Freya is what I'm saying. Right Michael."

Michael said, "Yes, but we can't tell you who they are."

Shelby said, "Exactly."

Rtairoe swung at Olympus, but Olympus swung his sword at his fist and Rtairoe's body moved back a little and roared and Olympus started swinging at him and Rtairoe grinned and then swung at him, but Olympus appeared behind him and jumped up and cut Rtairoe in half and then Michael and Einhardt disappeared and then Olympus walked away and then Rtairoe swung at him and then Olympus swung at his hand again and then Olympus said, "Finish him off now."

Clementine said, "Atlas, Infinity Pistol."

Atlas Infinity Pistol is a pistol that has infinite ammo. Clementine started shooting at Rtairoe and then Olympus jumped back and all of the bullets started hitting him and Rtairoe roared and then disappeared and Clementine saw that and then hugged Shelby and lifted him up and then said, "Shelby, I love you."

Shelby smiled and then Olympus smiled and Shelby put his thumbs up and Olympus nodded and disappeared.


	9. The Funeral

Shelby asked, "Are you ready?"

Clementine answered, "Yes."

Shelby smiled and said, "We got about 5 hours to look around the world one last time. You want to go."

Clementine said, "Yes. That would be great."

Shelby smiled and then said, "Alrighty then. Let's go."

They walked away and then the guild of Red Titan appeared in front of them and said, "Hello, Shelby. I see that you just challenged another boss."

Shelby looked at them and said, "Orange guild Red Titan, huh. What does Rosaria want with me?"

Rosaria answered, "Oh, you knew that I was here."

Shelby said, "Of course I knew that you were here. You are always here. Watching me. Waiting to kill me. But I bet that you aren't here for me. You are here for her."

Rosaria heard that and looked at him and said, "Oh, you truly are intelligent. I came here to kill her before she could make it to the arena."

Clementine asked, "Why?"

Rosaria asked, "Why should we all care for a nobody that no one knows?"

Clementine heard that and Shelby asked, "What makes you think that she's a nobody? She's got stronger cards than you could ever get."

Clementine looked at him and Rosaria laughed and then said, "Like what exactly?"

Shelby answered, "An Ancient card. They are rare to have."

Rosaria said, "I doubt that she has one."

Shelby smiled and Clementine said, "Diophir, God of Destruction."

Diophir appeared and said, "You doubt what exactly."

A voice appeared and Clementine asked, "What was that?"

Shelby smiled and said, "She wants to get in on the action. Freya, Enemy of Humanity."

Freya appeared and said, "Man, you people made a huge mistake."

Rosaria said, "Oh, they are nothing."

A REC continued to follow them and then Shelby looked at them and Freya said, "Do not anger, Shelby. He has anger issues."

Shelby said, "Hey now."

Freya laughed and then said, "I lied. I'm the one that has anger issues."

Rosaria laughed and said, "Get them."

Shelby said, "Don't do a thing."

Clementine said, "Same thing as her."

They said, "Sure thing."

The players started swinging their swords at them and did some damage and then their HP goes back to a full bar and after 2 minutes, they stopped and looked at them and Shelby asked, "Do you see the difference between our cards and your cards? Just admit that you lost and go to jail freely."

Rosaria said, "Go to hell."

She flew toward them and then Shelby took off and appeared in front of her with his sword by her neck and said, "You know, killing a player is easy after the first time you've done it. Don't you think so? And using Maria was the biggest mistake of your life."

Rosaria looked at him and then said, "You won't kill me."

Shelby said, "I won't kill you only if you surrender. But if you don't, this blade is going right through that head of yours. And I won't have any regrets doing it for all of the people that you've killed."

She screeched and said, "That's a crime."

Shelby turned his head and the people in the real world saw his expression and Shelby said, "A crime, huh. You must be the same person from SAO. You never learn. You used Silica the same way as Maria. Will you go to jail? Or meet your end? You are starting to piss me off."

Freya heard that and then was about to attack them, but Shelby said, "Don't attack them. They already surrendered."

Freya walked toward Rosaria and then Shelby said, "Surrender or die. She's coming. Your choice."

Rosaria screeched and sweat was flowing down her face and Shelby said, "You are losing time."

Rosaria dropped her weapon and Shelby smiled and said, "Smart answer."

Shelby turned around and said, "They all surrendered."

Rosaria smiled and her spear appeared in her hands again and Shelby swung his arm at her and her head flew off and everyone saw that and Clementine looked at him and Shelby said, "I knew that would be your answer. Take them away."

The 10 Goddesses appeared through a portal and Clementine saw them and the Goddesses said, "Really scary. Yes, scary indeed. I haven't seen you like that before."

Shelby heard that and looked up at the REC and sighed and said, "Shit, my old habit came back. Let's keep moving Clementine. We still got that funeral to go to."

Clementine said, "OK."

They appeared in the arena with only 10 minutes left. Kyouko said, "Everyone is here, Shelby."

Shelby looked at them and said, "Thank you for coming here today everyone. I summoned you all here to give one hell of a farewell to a player in this game, Clementine. The craziest player in this damn game. Going into 2 Dungeons all by herself and defeated the boss. We only have 10 minutes to make her last day memorable. So let's make it the best day that she has ever had."

Everyone started cheering and then fireworks started to occur and Clementine saw them and said, "Fireworks. I always wanted to see those. But I'm too ill to move out of the hospital bed. Please forgive me for having to do all of this for me."

Evan said, "Don't worry about it. We're allies here."

Rivera said, "You may be his old enemy, but now you two are allies."

Wyoming yelled, "Uncuff me dammit."

Shelby said, "No."

Wyoming screeched and looked at his eyes and then smiled and then Shelby said, "Who wants to face her first? We want you to have as much fun as possible."

Clementine said, "You don't have to."

Kyouko said, "I'll be first."

Kyouko walked out first and then everyone continued with the fireworks and then Kazuto saw Shelby and said, "He's enjoying this funeral."

Andrew said, "That's because he wants to make it memorable. And he has. She's happy as well. Plus, we now know that some people can change and others can't."

Kazuto said, "You're right."

Shelby said, "Begin."

Clementine said, "Diophir, God of Destruction."

Diophir appeared and then said, "Hm, this is our final farewell."

Clementine smiled and tears were coming out of everyone's eyes and Kyouko said, "Kyouko, Hell's Blade."

Kyouko, Hell's Blade is a person that wields a sword from Hell itself. Kyouko said, "Nice to meet you, Clementine. Please don't go easy on me."

Clementine said, "You heard her, Diopher. Don't go easy on her."

Kyouko ran toward him and Diopher swung at her and then Kyouko jumped over the attack and then swung at him and Diopher swung upwards and hit the sword up, making her chop herself in half and Kyouko disappeared and Kyouko sighed and said, "I lose."

Shelby looked at the timer and said, "Next."

Rivera appeared and said, "Kane, Lotus Flower."

Kane, Lotus Flower is a man that could summon a horde of locusts out of anything. Kane said, "Clementine, let's do this thing."

Clementine said, "Go ahead, Diophir. Don't go easy on him."

Diophir took off and Kane saw that and then said, "Oh, he's charging forward."

Shelby smiled and then Kane touched the wall and then locusts started to appeared and then Clementine said, "Spear Kane into the ground."

Diophir launched himself into Kane and tore him in half and the locusts fell dead and then Kane disappeared and Rivera sighed and said, "I lost."

She walked away and then Evan jumped down then slammed a ball into the ground and then it flew up and exploded and fireworks started to occur and Clementine started crying and Evan said, "Clementine, the Lovely Princess."

Clementine, the Crimson Princess is a Princess from an unknown world that loves the color red and loves blood more than anything in the world. Clementine said, "Clementine, nice to meet you. Well, let's finish this up. Blood for blood."

Diophir smiled and the real Clementine said, "Enjoy yourself."

Diophir said, "Come then."

Clementine took off with her arms out and then Diophir ran toward her and then as soon as they got close to each other, they started swinging at each other and then Diophir looked at her and then kicked her up and then leaped up and then brought his hands together and then slammed them down into her chest and she collapsed into the ground and Clementine disappeared and Evan said, "I lose."

Shelby jumped down and smiled and said, "Let's go Freya, Enemy of Humanity."

Freya appeared and then Diophir smiled and said, "Finally, something interesting is about to happen."

Shelby said, "Hey, don't go easy on him. But make sure to lose. I have a special gift for her after you die."

She heard that and said, "Sure thing."

Clementine said, "Are you ready now?"

Shelby answered, "Yes. Go."

Freya said, "Clementine, it's been nice working with you today. Let's fight one last time. Diophir, don't go easy on me."

Diophir said, "I won't. You better not go easy on me."

Freya said, "I won't."

They took off and then swung at each other and then Freya flew back and then Diophir flew toward her and then Freya swung at him, but Diophir ducked and then grabbed her foot and started swinging her in circles and then slammed her into the ground hard and left only a little bit of HP left and then Freya stood up and punched him in the face and Diophir hit the ground and then stood up again and Freya was about to swing at him, but he kicked her up and all of her HP disappeared and she vanished in thin air and then a massive explosion occurred high up and Clementine saw that and said, "Congratulations, you surpassed me."

A reward appeared and Clementine looked at it and said, "Shelby, I can't. I can't take her from you."

Shelby smiled and said, "Take the money. And the armor. It is your reward from all of us."

She accepted it and then Shelby looked up and tears came out of his eyes and then Clementine collapsed and Shelby appeared and caught her and she said, "Thank you for everything, Shelby. You are a lot nicer than my family back at home. They don't really care about me. That's why I became a gamer. Then I was trapped inside of SAO and lost my way. Meeting you, was what helped me change. I don't know if this is enough, but please take care of my Diophir for me."

Shelby looked at him and then he put his hand on his shoulders and Shelby took it and he turned into a card and Shelby put him away and said, "All set."

Clementine said, "Shelby, why did you become a gamer?"

Shelby smiled and said, "It's quite a funny story actually."

Clementine said, "Say it."

Shelby said, "Well, 5 to 7 years ago, I made a bet with my co-workers. The bet was 5,000,000 yen that my boss wouldn't accept my marriage proposal. When I asked her, she said yes and then there went my sister's money for college. So the next day, she tried seducing me and I ran away and entered the world of SAO. And then got trapped in the game. And that's why I play video games. To run away from her."

Clementine laughed and said, "It really was a funny story. Now, did you love what you saw?"

Shelby heard that and asked, "Are you talking about when you stripped inside of the boss room?"

Everyone yelled, "What? You stripped in the boss room."

She laughed and answered, "Yes."

She lifted her hand up and then grabbed his cheek and pulled him down and kissed him again and Kyouko asked, "Why are you letting her kiss you?"

Clementine laid there and then vanished and Shelby looked down at the ground and said, "I gotta go now."

Wyoming yelled, "Let me go, Shelby."

Shelby disappeared and appeared in a nice calm place and laid there and said, "Rest in peace, Clementine."


	10. The Royal Family

About 2 years later, they completed 3 of the 6 worlds in the game and Shelby stayed there on the first planet and Kyouko said, "Shelby, we should get moving."

Shelby said, "I'll be staying behind for awhile."

Kyouko heard that and then Wyoming appeared and asked, "Are you not joining the front lines and moving forward, Shelby."

Shelby answered, "Nah, I got something to do in this world. See you later."

Shelby walked away and Kyouko said, "Shelby."

Wyoming sighed and said, "Let's go. He'll catch up with us later. Let's help complete the game. We've been in this world for 2 years. Shelby knows what he's doing."

Kyouko said, "Alright. Let's go."

Wyoming and Kyouko walked through the portal and appeared in the 4th world, Roctas and Wyoming said, "Follow me. We're going to complete this game."

Kyouko said, "Without the info, we won't know about it."

Wyoming smiled and took out a map and said, "I know exactly where the bosses are."

Kyouko asked, "How do you know about the bosses?"

Wyoming answered, "When Shelby beat the Beta, he created a map of it and sent it to me so we could beat the game."

Kyouko said, "But everything has changed position. Do you really think that they are in the same place as the Beta?"

Wyoming heard that and answered, "Don't know, but you'll never know unless you try."

Kyouko said, "That's true. Let's get going then."

They took off to the first boss room on Roctas and back on the third world, Tivera. Shelby appeared in front of the Fountain of Faith and sat there. A man appeared and said, "Shelby, you ok?"

Shelby answered, "Yeah, you ok?"

He answered, "Yeah. You should go help out the front lines."

Shelby asked, "Why? I have stuff to do down here still. I'll meet you on the other side Mike."

Mike said, "Alright. See you on the other side. And good luck on what you are trying to do."

Mike started walking away and then asked himself, "What the hell does he need to do?"

Shelby turned his head and saw a shadowy figure appear and then stood up and Mike followed him and Shelby smiled and said, "Mike, I can sense you from here."

Mike screeched and hid himself and Shelby said, "You think that you could hide from me. Get going."

Mike said, "OK."

He started walking away and then the shadowy figure started walking toward Shelby and then a REC appeared and they both appeared and the shadowy figure appeared in front of him and said, "My favorite player, Shelby."

Shelby smiled and said, "How's everything going besides us terrorising your worlds?"

He answered, "Well, everything is going well. It seems that you are in a predicament, kiddo. You are a wanted man."

Shelby smiled and said, "Yes I am. Now, what brings you out of your castle?"

He looked at him and asked, "Why are you not with the people on the front lines?"

Shelby asked, "Can't a man enjoy his time in a world he loves so much? Shit man. Do you hate me that much?"

He laughed and said, "Nah, I don't hate you at all. Now, why are you really still here?"

Mike heard that and stopped and then Shelby answered, "There's a guild that needs to get eliminated. I'm here to end it."

Mike heard that and then the man asked, "Do you have any clue what you are getting yourself into?"

Shelby smiled and answered, "Yes, a life or death situation. I'm used to it already."

The man took his cloak off and then said, "You really think that you can defeat us. The Knights of Destruction."

Shelby smiled and then said, "Yes. I can."

He smiled and then they started to appear around him and Shelby looked at them and said, "Oh, the whole team is here. How exciting is that?"

They heard that and then they swung at him and someone whistled with their fingers and a dragon appeared and grabbed Shelby out of there and a massive explosion occurred and then the dragon landed behind them and Shelby looked at the King and said, "Oh, hey sir."

The King said, "Hm, it seems that you lived."

Shelby laughed and said, "Let's go talk somewhere that is safer than this place."

The King said, "Sure thing. Get on."

Shelby heard that and then they hopped on to the dragon and the dragon took off and then the smoke disappeared and they saw that he was gone and started laughing and Chelsea saw that and asked, "Was he inside of the smoke when they hit?"

Kazuto answered, "I'm afraid so."

Asuna said, "I'm sorry."

Andrew said, "Hm, this game is more deadly than SAO. One hit from that would kill us with ease."

Tsuboi said, "Agreed."

Shino asked, "What are we going to do to end this game?"

Keiko answered, "Have faith in the other players."

While they were looking at the Knights of Destruction, Shelby, the King, and the Dragon appeared inside of the castle and the King said, "Let's talk business, shall we?"

Shelby said, "With pleasure."

They jumped off of the dragon and then walked into the throne room and the Queen saw him and said, "Hm, so you made it just in time."

The King said, "Yep."

Shelby smiled and said, "Oh, the Queen is still around."

The King said, "Yes. We hide in here. Now, let's get down to business. You already know who the final boss is, correct?"

Shelby answered, "All I know is that it's the Admin. Same thing as SAO."

The Queen said, "Well, this isn't SAO. There is a time limit this time. And I don't think that we should be talking to you now."

The King said, "Yes, the final boss is the Admin, but there is a time limit. You have a year and a month before this game blows up with everyone in it."

Shelby heard that and said, "You are lying, right?"

They answered, "Not at all. The Admin and her twin sister changed the rules so that everyone would really die inside of this game."

Shelby heard that and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

They said, "We're not. You need to beat all of the bosses to get out of this game. Not at all. The Admin controls this game. Along with her twin sister. And they are holding your body hostage."

Shelby heard that and looked at them and said, "I see. That makes plenty of sense."

The King asked, "Do you plan on doing, Shelby?"

Shelby answered, "I plan on ending this game in any way possible."

The Queen said, "That'll be hard if you don't know who the Admin is."

The King asked, "How do you plan on getting the Admin to show herself, huh?"

Shelby answered, "By calling her out. Thank you for the info. It's time for me to get to the 4th world now."

The King smiled and said, "Good. Talk to you later. We hope that you succeed."

The Princess appeared and said, "So do I."

Shelby smiled and said, "Thank you everyone. I'll need to succeed."

The Princess smiled and then Shelby took off. The Princess said, "I love him."

The Queen laughed and said, "You know that you can't marry him, right? He's going to have to kill us in the end."

The Princess said, "I know that, but we're the last boss. And he doesn't know that it changed."

The King said, "We know that, but we want the suspense to be real. Well, let's see what happens next."


End file.
